Barney
Barney & Friends is an American children's television series aimed at children aged 1 to 8, created by Sheryl Leach and produced by HIT Entertainment. It premiered on PBS on April 6, 1992. It was aired in Latin America at ZAZ in 1995 until 2005 only the first six season. The seventh season onwards was aired at Discovery Kids since January 6, 2003 until March 31, 2016. Late 90s was broadcast on MGM Family. Also was aired in United States on Sprout. In Spain was aired on Telecino. This dub was produced by Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. in Mexico City. Very few episodes of seasons 1-5 with Latin Spanish dub can be found on YouTube. The seasons 1-3 were extracted from VHS tapes and seasons 4-5 were ripped of TV. At the moment, the sixth season is totally missing. The albums Las Canciones de Barney and Las Canciones de Barney 2,whose songs were extracted from several missing episodes; are available on Youtube. The reason for the loss of this dubbing is due to the fact that the seasons broadcasted by Discovery Kids are the most recognized in Latin America,because this channel has a higher rating in children’s audience. Discovery Kids rarely aired the previous seasons. All the home videos are found. Cast Main Characters * José Carlos Moreno as Barney * Elsa Covián as Baby Bop * Love Santini as B.J. Children * Enzo Fortuny as Michael (Brian Eppes) * Maggie Vera as Luci (Leah Montes) * Cristina Hernández as Min (Pia Hamilton) * Karla Falcón as Kathy (Lauren King) * Christine Byrd as Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Gerry Meza as Shawn (John David Bennett, II) ** Maggie Vera as Shawn's singing voice * Leyla Rangel as Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Carlos Díaz as Derek * Elsa Covián as David (Kenny Cooper) / Danny (Jeffrey Hood) / Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Gaby Ugarte as Juan (Gaby Ugarte) / Keesha (Mera Baker) / Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Carla Cerda as Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Cecilia Gómez as Ashley (Maurie Chandler) / Alissa (Monet Chandler) / Kim (Danielle Vega) * Raúl Garduño as Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Kalimba Marichal as Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Alan Fernando Velázquezas Robert (Angel Velasco) * Alondra Hidalgo as Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Cynthia Chong as Emily (Hannah Owens) * Isabel Martiñón as Jeff (Austin Ball) Recurring Characters * Juan Alfonso Carralero as Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Maru Guzmán as Stella (Phyllis Cicero) * Loretta Santini as Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) * Nancy MacKenzie as Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) * Circe Luna as Scooter McNutty * Blas García as Miss Etta Kette Additional Voices * Blas García (voice-over) * Eduardo Tejedo * Liza Willert * Maggie Vera Found Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Missing Episodes ﻿Season 1 *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing It Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *Going Places! *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Barney's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Alphabet Soup! *Our Earth, Our Home *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up... *1-2-3-4-5 Senses! *Practice Makes Music *Hi, Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go! *Carnival of Numbers *A World of Music *Doctor Barney is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Hola, Mexico! *Everyone is Special Season 2 *Falling for Autumn! *Grandparents are Grand! *May I Help You? *Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups for a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm 3! *My Favorite Things *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look and Be Safe! Season 3 *Shawn & the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits... *Room for Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter! *Shopping for a Surprise! *Any Way You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *A Welcome Home *Classical Cleanup *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home with Animals *It's Raining, It's Pouring... *Camera Safari *Ship, Ahoy! *Hats Off to BJ! *Up We Go! Season 4 *Is Everybody Happy? *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Easy, Breezy Day! *Once a Pond a Time Season 5 *Books are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship Season 6 *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents are Grand *Hora de Almorzar (Snack Time!) *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A "Little" Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You are Special Gallery BarneyTitlecard1.jpg|Season 1 Intro Titlecard BarneyTitlecard2.png|Season 2 Intro Titlecard BarneyTitlecardS3.jpg|Season 3 Intro Titlecard BarneyTitlecardS4.png|Season 4-6 Intro Titlecard BarneyDiscoveryKids.png|Rare Screenshoot of "A Picture of Health" on Discovery Kids VHS Releases Barney - Buenos Modales.jpg|"A Splash Party, Please" VHS release Barney-El-Zoologico-Alfabetico-SPANISH-ESPANOL-VHS-RARE.jpg|"The Alphabet Zoo" VHS release 155786687 -collection-de-paseo-con-barney-vhs-en-espanol-oop-video.jpg|"Are We There Yet?" VHS release Sorpr.jpg|"A Very Special Delivery!" VHS release Imgs.jpg|"On The Move" VHS release 232px-Imagen 009.jpg|"Red, Blue and Circles Too!" and "The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard" VHS release BarneyExcerciseCircusParadeofNumbersSpanishVHSCover.jpg|"Having Tens of Fun!" and "The Exercise Circus!" VHS release Imagen_019.jpg|"Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" VHS release barney-el-circo-vhs-2001-tycoon-D_NQ_NP_717832-MLM27319677698_052018-F.jpg|"The Exercise Circus!" VHS release DVD Releases Barney De La A A La Z.jpg|"What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!" DVD release dvd-barney-diversion-en-la-granja.jpg|"E-I-E-I-O" DVD release Videos Barney Intro Original temporada 1|Season 1 opening Las Canciones de Barney y Sus Amigos Español (1992-1996)-1|Compilation of spanish Barney songs (extracted from the albums) with their respective episode clips. Promo Tunelito 5 Barney y sus amigos 2000|2000 promo from Canal 5 (Tunelito) of Mexico Barney Spanish Episodes Promo|Barney Spanish Episodes Promo on Sprout (2009) Barney te quiero|Clip of the song "I Love You" of the episode "Stick with Imagination!"aired on Discovery Kids. Barney la banda|Clip of the episode "Stick with Imagination!" on Discovery Kids Barney-la granja.mp4|Clip of the episode "A Very Special Mouse" on Discovery Kids BARNEY cancion Los Libros - español latino|Discovery Kids promo featuring a clip of the episode "Books Are Fun! MARIANA MARTÍNEZ ARECHIGA, ANÁLISIS A "BARNEY Y SUS AMIGOS"-2|6:58-9:17 Clips from the episode "Playing It Safe" BARNEY & FRIENDS SPANISH INTRO..MOV-0|Intro of the episode "Snack Time!" Category:Lost Dubs Category:Spanish Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Found Audio Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Live Action Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost Spanish Dubs Category:Lost Barney